Knock Knock Knockin' on Chad's Head
by Reflection noitcelfeR
Summary: Chad gets hit on the head with a giant spoon and starts acting nice to everyone? Chad and Sonny date! la-duh! Chad and Sonny get stuck in an elevator? Sonny is confused? Will CDC ever come back? CHAAAAAAAAAAANYYYY! La-doi! R&R!
1. Giant Spoon?

_A/N I hope this get's popular! I really think this will be a good one! _

**CHAD'S POV**

I was walking down the hall of Condor Studios once again taking the long root. I don't know why I ever take the long root to my set. _Yes you do. You want to see Sonny. _Stupid voice inside of my head. As usual, I went passed Sonny's room. But I stopped and turned around because her dressing room door was open and inside was a plastic knife, spoon and fork. What the heck? I went in and at first thought no one was in there. But then I saw Sonny come out from behind the giant spoon.

"Oh, hey Chad. Don't you ever knock?" she asked.

"Well the door was wide open. Anyway, what the heck are giant food utensils doing in here?" I asked.

"Oh, it's for the 'I'm so hungry I could eat a fork' sketch! The prop house is running out of room, so we have to get rid of some older stuff that we probably won't use a-" she stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't care do you?"

"Nope." I said not caring.

"Why are you even here then?" she asked.

"I don't know... I was just walking by and it's not every day that you see gigantic forks, knives, and spoons." I was so lying. _Yes you are. Now tell her why you're really here! _No way stupid voice! I walked over to the fork and touched it. Was that made of... Rubber? Sonny noticed I was still there and poking the fork.

"Yes, it's rubber. Now go to your silly show." she said pointing to the door.

"Hey! The Falls is NOT silly! Only you Randoms are _silly._" I shuddered when I said silly.

"Fine I will go to my show set!" I said. _Here we go again. _Shut up voice or I'll mess up!

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good!" I finished. I walked towards the door, but as I did I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into the spoon. It fell and knocked me down. All I felt was a 350 pound chunk of rubber on my head. Then everything went black and I fainted.

**SONNY'S POV**

I heard a loud thump and turned around to see the giant spoon on top of Chad's head!?

"CHAD!"

_A/N Cliff hanger! I might do that in every chap! Credit to Everafterjunkie for telling me to put this up. I think I will make all the chapters short._


	2. Politeness

_A/N Thanx for all the Favorites, Alerts, and few reviews! I lve you all! Even though don't know you! Okay, let's watch/read the magic...._

**SONNY'S POV**

I ran over to Chad, trying to get the spoon off of him. It was too heavy. What do I do!? _Simple, go get help! _Thank you voice inside of my head. I ran out of the room and down the hall. As I ran I shouted.

"CHAD'S IN TROUBLE! HELP ME LIFT THE GIANT SPOON OFF OF HIM!" Some people came out of their dressing rooms. I ran and got, Nico, Grady, and Tawni. They didn't want to help _him _but they figured they didn't want anyone to die, so they came.

We walked in the room and he was just how I left him. A few of the Mackensie Falls cast watched outside the door as we tried to lift the spoon off. Zora popped her head out of the vent and watched too. We got it and Portlyn came rushing into the room and plopped down next to Chad. Ugh, I really don't like her.

"Oh Chaddy! Wake up!" Portlyn said, smacking Chad's face lightly.

"Don't do that!" I said. I went to the other side of him. I shook him gently. I checked for a pulse, a heart beat, and I made sure he was breathing. He was fine.

"He's alright. I think he just got knocked out. Chad? Chad wake up." I said, gently shaking him again. He slowly opened his eyes. A smile spread across my face, but I quickly got rid of it before anayone saw that I was happy he was ok.

"S-Sonny? What happened?" Chad asked staring at me.

"Oh! Chaddy! You're ok! C'mon! Let's go rehearse the part where you kiss me!" Portlyn said standing up. Stupid Portlyn, she doesn't even care about him, she just wants to make out with him.

"Chad! You're ok! Uh, I mean Chad. It's a good thing you're not dead." I said. I'm such an idiot! He sat up and looked around at everyone.

"Thank you all so very much for helping me. You guys are awesome!" Chad said. Everyone, and I mean _everyone, _stared at Chad. Even I did. Chad almost never says thank you, and he said that we were awesome.

"What? You guys totally rock! And So Random! cast, you guys are so funny! Especially you Sonny." Chad said smiling like an idiot at me. I couldn't help but blush. What is going on here? _Chad must have got hit on the head very hard, and now he is acting different. It's probably only temporary. _Stupid always right voice.

"Ok everyone! Chad is experiencing a strange change in attitude, it'll probably wear off soon. For now, just go back to your set and be normal." I said trying to calm everyone down. Chad and I stood up.

"Chad! C'mon! Let's go!" Portlyn said demanding Chad.

"Portlyn, it's not very nice to yell and demand in such a harsh way. Ask me nicely please." Chad said. Once again everyone stared. Why is he so nice!? Don't answer that, stupid voice in my head!

"Ugh! Fine, Chad, please come with me so we can make out on our set!" Portlyn asked, in a little nicer voice.

"Ok. See ya So Random!, bye Sonny..." Chad said smiling at me once again. He blushed and looked away. Was it just me, or did Chad suddenly have a crush on me? The Mackensie Falls people left and so did Nico and Grady. I'm pretty sure Zora left to find someone else to spy on. Tawni shut the door.

"Can you believe this!?" Tawni yelled.

"I know! Chad's acting so nice!" I said.

"No! He said you were especially funny! What about me!? I'm the funny one, and the pretty one!" Tawni flipped her hair when she said 'pretty'.

"Calm down. It's just one guy's opinion. A very sweet guy's opinion... But, ya know, he only _just _got nice..." I said.

"Yeah, well that spoon must of hit hum hard! He actually thinks you're funny!" Tawni laughed.

"Hey!" I said. She stopped laughing and made a kind of 'I'm sorry' face and then tried to hide it.

**PORTLYN'S POV**

I was pulling Chad down the hall with one arm. This is rediculous! I _know _he wants to kiss me! Then he stopped infront of his dressing room and I tried to keep pulling, but he was too strong and I couldn't make him move. I let go.

"Chad! We have to go rehearse the make out scene!" I yelled.

"But I want to do something first. Please?" Chad asked. Ugh! What is wring with him right now!

"Fine! I give up!" I said and left to go look in a mirror at myself.

**SONNY'S POV**

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Josh, the mail guy!" said a voice from outside the door. I let him in and he handed me a package.

"For me?" I asked. He nodded and left. Tawni was looking in the mirror and stood up from her chair.

"Ooh! Who's it from?" She asked. I read the tag on the box.

"Chad!?"

_A/N Another cliff hanger! Oh, thanks to all 6 reviewers so far! And... drum roll please... My most successful story was_ You're a Liar! You're a Liar! _Yaaaaaaaaaay! Thanx peoplez!_


	3. A Poem

_A/N I'm really liking how I'm making this so far! Thanx to everyone for, Reviews, and putting me or my story on Favorites! If any of you have good stories about SWAC, just tell me to read them! But, I don't like stories with cursing, usually I don't like any T rated stories. With ya know... bad stuff! But not all T's are bad. There are a lot that are just T's because they're paranoid, or just in case. Oh, slanted is for some one other than the person who's POV thinking, and a note. Anyway, let's watch the next part of the magic..._

**PREVIOUSLY**

"Ooh! Who's it from?" She asked. I read the tag on the box.

"Chad!?"

**SONNY'S POV**

I quickly opened the package. Aw, flowers. Chad Dylan Cooper just sent me, Allyson Monroe, flowers! _Remember, he just turned nice. _Shut up and let me enjoy this voice!

"We just saw him like ten minutes ago. How the heck did he get flowers so fast!?" Tawni said.

"Good point." I said. They were lovely though. They were orange and red roses. Just lovely. I smiled and stared at them. I think I just might like this new Chad...

"Sonny? Earth to Sonny?" Tawni said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wuh? Oh, sorry. I was just... thinking." I said still smiling.

"I'm trying to tell you that there is something else in the box!" Tawni was right. There was a note. I took it out and held it infront of me, Tawni reading over my shoulder. It said this.

_Dear Sonny,_

_I've loved you ever since I met you._

_If you wanted to leave, I wouldn't let you._

_I hate when you are hurt._

_Even though you sometimes treat me like dirt._

_I'm sorry I was mean to you._

_I'll even let you make me smell Grady's shoe._

_I really, really like you, I wish you could be mine._

_And if you were, you'd always be my Sonshine._

_Your's truly,_

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

This was amazing. Chad Dylan Cooper. Loves. Me. Even Tawni was speechless. I finally got myself to move. I placed the flowers in some water. Then I went over to Tawni who was making a weird face.

"Whu- Bu- H- I- Gheh..." I tried talking. Tawni snatched the note from me and read it again.

"I don't get it?" she said. She read it again. And again. And again. Until I took it back.

"That spoon must have hit him REALLY hard! I'm not saying he doesn't like you Sonny, because, psh everyone has always known that he's totally in love with you! I'm saying, he would never have the guts to tell you that before, not even in note form!" Tawni said. I _finally _found my talk box and could actually say something.

"I. Can't believe. It either... This is. Amazing." I said.

"Well the thing is, we all know you like him too. So, run to your little boyfriend!" said Tawni.

"What? I never liked Chad! Psh! Ok, well maybe I do now. But now he's all sweet and sensative, and wait!? Chad didn't love me before! He only does now because he got hit on the head!" I said, realizing what Tawni had said a before.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, cowgirl." Tawni patted me on the back.

"Hey. What if this is all just a huge prank. And everyone, including YOU is in on it!" I said.

"Sonny, if this is a prank, I promise you I'm not in on it."

"Fine. But I'm not falling for it just yet. I don't want to be hurt, especially not on TV! I bet he got a real prank show or something! I've gotta go talk to Chad." I said and walked out the door. I still had the note in my hand. What am going to say? If it's real, I really don't want to hurt his feelings, but if it's fake... _Do what your heart tells you to do._ Ok voice, but it sounds like you want me to do what you're telling me to do! I finally came to Chad's dressing room. I knew he was in there because I could here someone moving. Bit then I heard him... humming? I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a cheery happy Chad.

_A/N CLIFF HANGER! I bet you all hate those. But I want to keep you wanting to read more. It'll make you all like chocoholics, only it'll be... Fictionholics! Oh, if any of you could please tell me what OC stands for, that'd be great!_


	4. To like, or not to like?

_A/N HURRAY! Now THIS is my most succesful story! Thank you all so much! Especially ChannyLover101 and MeggzLOVESchanny for the EXTREMELY nice Reviews! Love ya! Let's watch..._

**PREVIOUSLY**

I finally came to Chad's dressing room. I knew he was in there because I could here someone moving. Bit then I heard him... humming? I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said a cheery happy Chad.

**SONNY'S POV**

I opened the door to see Chad wearing a french berret and holding a paintbrush. He was painting a picture of what looked like a girl. (It was very bad.) I walked over to him.

"Chad!? What are you doing?" I asked.

"i'm painting a picture." he said.

"Of wha- I mean who?" I almost said what, since it hardly looked like a person.

"Of _you_." he said. I blushed. How sweet! Who cares what it looks like, right? Then I remembered why I was here.

"Chad. What is this?" I asked holding up his note.

"The truth Sonny." He said. He walked over to me and gazed into my eyes. He put all four of our hands together infront of us. Wow... Those... Eyes...

"Sonny. I've loved you since I first saw you. The truth is, I saw you _before _we met in the caffeteria. I saw you, and I... followed you. I wanted to know who you were." He smiled his dazzling smile. I smiled back. I _do _like this new Chad. I _really _like this new Chad. But then I remembered this was probably just because he got hit on the head.

"Chad..." I started. I don't know what do say? I took a deep breath and tried again.

"Chad-" I kissed him. What the heck did I just do that for!? _You know you like him. And odds are he'll never be the old Chad again. _Good point. It wasn't a surprize that he started kissing back almost right away. I looked at the clock behind him. 12:58 p.m. I closed my eyes. It seemed like we were kissing forever. But when I looked at the clock, it said 12:59. I pulled away. We smiled at each other once more. Maybe the spoon incident was meant to happen. We were still holding hands.

"I have one more question for you Chad Dylan Cooper." I said.

"And that would be?" Chad asked.

"Where did you get flowers so fast?" He pointed to an empty flower pot on his dresser.

"I wanted them for my dresser to make me look more like the sweet type, before. But now I realize that looking good isn't important. I thought they were as lovely as you. So I asked Josh to take them over." He blushed. I blushed. But my mouth was open. THE Chad Dylan Cooper just said looks don't matter! I took my hands away from his and blushed, _again. _

"It's 1 Chad. I have to go rehearse."

"Ok Sonshine! Watch out for the giant food utensils! They're dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt." I blushed _AGAIN!_

"I'll be careful." I said smiling.

"So... does this mean we're like... dating?" I asked.

"Not until I take you on a date. How about tonight? 8 o'clock?" he asked.

"Yeah. And, surprize me on where we're going. I like surprizes." I gave him a wink.

"Bye Sonny..." he blushed and turned away. I left and went towards the set for the new sketch. When I got to the set door, I heard a loud thump. OH NO!

_A/N Cliff Hanger, hanging from a ciff, and that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! You probably have no idea what I'm talking about! I tried to make Chad still have a little of the old Chad left in him. I still don't know what OC stands for peoplez! Tell me! ! Love ya!_


	5. And it was all a dream

_A/N I hope you enjoy this chap! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE **AWESOME!!!!!!!!** Reading (and Reviewing!) time!_

**SONNY'S POV**

I rushed through the doors. Grady was under the giant knife and Tawni under the giant fork! OMIGOSH! I HAVE TO SAVE THEM! I ran over to Tawni.

"Sonny..." Tawni could barely breath.

"Sonny... Chocopoo!" Tawni suddenly said in her normal voice.

"Huh?" I said.

"Sonny..." Grady was saying under the giant knife.

"Grady!" I rushed over to him.

"Sonny... Now that was udderly rediculous!" he said that in his normal voice too. I'm so confused?

~:)~

"HUH!?" I woke up with a startle. That was all a dream? I guess I fell alseep after I got the flowers and note.

"Finally! You're awake! You've been asleep for 15 minutes!" Tawni told me.

"And on my couch too!" she complained.

"Wow that was a long dream in a short time... Sorry. I need to talk to Chad about this note. If he says it's all true, he's probably only thinking he's inlove with me because he got hit by the spoon. And he did see me first..."

"Whatever you say Sonny. But everyone knows that you guys have _always _like each other."

"Psh, what? That is so not true... Okay, well I might like _this _Chad, but I _hated _the old one."

"What ever you say Sonny."

"Stop saying that!" with that I left the room, note in my hand. How do I do this? What if my dream comes true? _Do what I say. _Ugh, don't I always? _When you get in, ask Chad what the note is about, but do it nicely. Nicer than the way you did it in your dream. _Ok. Ok. I can do this. Just don't look him in the eyes Sonny. Those beautiful, ocean blue eyes_... Focus! You can focus on his eyes when you finally tell him you love him_! What? Oh who am I kidding, fighting with my inner voice is insane! I finally got to Chad's dressing room.

**CHAD'S POV**

I hope I see Sonny again today. I hope she got my note. I love Sonny. _Dude! No you don't! I do! You are just my inner voice, and you took over THE CDC's body! Not cool! _Why should I listen to you? You almost never listened to me! And I didn't mean to take over, it was the spoons fault! _Good point... _And you could have told Sonny you loved her one of the many times I told you to! But now you lost your chance. But the good thing is, I _am _you, so I can tell her! _No! I want the real me to tell Sonny. Please? And just so you know, I only said please because I'm thinking/talking to myself. _Fine. But I'm telling her I _like _her. _Fine. _Fine. _Good. _Good. _It's better with Sonny. _Yeah it is.

Just then there was a knock on the door. I hope it's Sonny.

_A/N This time, the last word was Sonny. Maybe I can do that for the next three chapters! lol!_


	6. The REAL truth

_A/N Does anyone think I am going too quickly with this??? I kinda don't want to go so fast, but it's so tempting to write it!!!_

**SONNY'S POV**

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Chad sang. I walked in, a little bit nervous. What should I say!? _Just ask him nicely about the note, remember? _Oh, yeah, right. I cleared my throat and walked over to him. Why does he have to be so cute!?

"Heh, Chad." I smiled and kind of laughed when I said that. He smiled back. Don't look him in the eyes Sonny. Don't look him in the- I looked at his eyes. Wow... _Focus Sonny! _Ah! Oh, thanks. I looked away.

"What is this lovely poem you've written me?" I tried to ask nicely and held up the note.

"It's the truth Sonny." Oh no, my dream is coming true. Maybe falling for Chad isn't bad? But he's a heartbreaker! But not anymore...

"Sonny?" Chad snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sonny, it is true. I really do like you. I'm sorry I was such a, as you say, jerkthrob." He came close to me and held all four of our hands together infront of us.

**CHAD'S POV**

I looked her in the eyes. Her eyes are so beautiful. _Like delicious pools of chocolate... Now tell her I like her hair. _You mean _I _like her hair. _We are the same person! _I know! And I told you I'm not listening to you!

There was a moment of silence. then she spoke. She looked upset.

"Chad... The truth is I _really _like you. I mean the _new _you. You're sweet, and friendly. And you wrote me a _poem_. But this isn't the real you. You don't really like me. You only think you do because you got hit on the head." I could not believe what I was hearing. Well, rather the voice inside my head couldn't.

_What? No! Sonny! I do like you! I've liked you ever since I met you! Please! _She can't hear you dude.

"But Sonny. The old me may never come back. Right now, this _is_ the real me. And, I don't want the old me to come back, and I bet you don't either."

"That does make sense... Alright I'll give the new Chad a chance." she said smiling at me.

_Phew. That was way too close. I almost lost her. I don't know what I'd do without Sonny. _Don't worry, I'll try and find a way to bring you back. _But you just told her you don't want the old you/me back. _Yeah, that's because you're a jerk. But I am just a voice of reason. _You _are Chad Dylan Cooper. _Thanks... me? _

"Oh thank you Sonny! Here I made you a picture." I handed her a picture I had painted of her. I thought I did quite well on it. She smiled at it, and gave me a hug. I blushed.

_She smells good... I never thought I'd actually get to **hug **Sonny Monroe... _I'll make it last for you.

She tried to pull out of the hug but I resisted. She didn't seem to mind.

**SONNY'S POV**

The picture was _worse _than the one in the dream, but that didn't matter. Like in my dream, I looked at the clock behind Chad and saw that it was 1:00 p.m. I pulled away from the hug, and this time he actually let me.

"It's one Chad. I have to rehearse."

"Ok. Bye Sonny..." he blushed and looked away. Will he do this every time? Oh well. It's so hot!

"Wait, Chad. Does this mean we're... dating?" I asked. I think I was now _trying _to make it like my dream.

"Not until I take you on a date. Would you... go out with me Sonny?" he blushed again. So cute!

"Of course Chad. How about tonight?" I said.

"I'll pick you up at eight. Where should we go?"

"Surprise me. I love surprises." I said. Yeah, I was defenatly trying to make it like my dream.

"Oh and Sonny?" Chad asked me.

"Yes Chad?" why did I have a feeling I knew what he was going to say?

"Be careful around the giant food utensils." I knew it. I said good-bye to him and walked out of the room with a big smile on my face.

**CHAD'S POV**

_Wow. I finally have a date with Sonny, and I can't even control myself... _I'll do you a favor and do what you tell me on the date. _Really voice? Really? _Really. But, if I know it's something stupid, I'll say what I want, ok? _Fine. _

**SONNY'S POV**

I was ACTUALLY going on a date with CHAD DYLAN COOPER! And now he's SWEET! It's like when he has his random sweet moments that I love, but now it's almost ALL of the time! This incredible.

I came to the set door, hoping I wouldn't here a crash, and I didn't. I walked in and everyone was ready for practice. Nico and Grady both came over to me and at the same time said, "Sonny!"

_A/N I made a bet with Nina Maylaw that I could end the next 4 chapters (counting this one) with the word Sonny! _


	7. Lobster, steak and swordfish

_A/N I really like how this is coming along! I wanna thank AngelKirstie for saying I'm a really good author! Love ya Angel!!! :D_

**SONNY'S POV**

"Sonny, we have been waiting FIVE MINUTES!" Nico yelled at me.

"Gosh! Sorry guys! I-I won't do it again!" Nico and Grady burst out laughing.

"We're just kidding! You're right on time." Grady said.

"Oh, you guys!" I smiled, they were so weird. We walked over to the set. Tawni was standing next to the giant fork looking at her nails. Zora was waiting impatiently by the big knife.

"Alright! Places everyone!" Marshall shouted. I stood over at a table with some food on it. Grady stood infront of a camera, and behind him was a huge screen so his face looked giant. Nico, Zora and Tawni came overwith me.

"Action!" Marshall said.

"Oh no! We're almost out of food! We may starve." Tawni said dramatically.

"We have to go get some more food." I said.

"SILENCE!" Grady shouted.

"YOU WILL BE EATEN BY ME! THE HUNGRY GIANT!!!"

"OH NO!" I shouted.

"CUT! This sketch stinks on ice." Marshall said.

"We'll have to think of a new one. Everybody, you're free to go to lunch."

"YES! Fro yo time bro?" Nico asked Grady.

"Fro yo time!" They ran off. Tawni followed behind them.

Ooh! I can probably see Chad... Should I tell Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni that I have a date with Chad? _Tell them, if they don't understand, they will eventually. _Ok, thanks voice.

I walked after my cast and caught up with them.

"Uh, hey guys! I, uh, need to tell you something..." I said.

"Does it involve me?" Tawni asked.

"No, but-"

"Then I don't care."

"No, you probably will care."

"Can you make it quick Sonny? G and I are hungrier than ever!" Nico said.

"Guys, listen!" I said. We all stopped infront of the cafeteria door.

"I... Uh..."

"Spit it out!' Zora yelled.

"Ok! I... I have a date with Chad, alright!" They all gasped.

"Chad Dylan Pooper!?" Grady said.

"Chip Drama Pants!?" Nico said.

"No! He's really nice now remember? He got hit by the spoon." I said.

"He's still the enemy!" Zora said.

"How could you do this Sonny!?" Tawni said as we walked in. Chad had put two tables together and his cast took up one.

"Sonny! Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora!" Chad called.

"Did he just remember our names!?" Grady said. We all walked over.

"Hey guys! Have a seat!" Chad said. He pulled me down into the seat next to him. Portlyn and Tawni made faces at each other as we sat down.

"So, Chad. Why are the Randoms sitting with us anyway?" Portlyn asked.

"Because they're our friends!"

"No, they're our enemies, Chad!"

"Well they shouldn't be! And they're not anymore! We will treat each other equelly from now on." Everyone stared in shock except me.

"Told ya he was nice!" I said to my cast mates.

"Why were we ever enemies anyway?" Chad asked.

"Because of you!" Tawni said.

"Oh... Sorry." Just then, Brenda the lunch lady came over with a cart full of food trays.

"Wait! Are we getting the same food you guys get!?" Grady asked Chad excitedly.

"Yep!" Chad said.

"If you're a friend of Chad's, you're a friend of mine." Brenda said to Grady.

"Now, steak, lobster, or swordfish?" She asked Grady.

"This is the best day ever! Steak please!" Brenda asked everyone. Zora and Tawni got swordfish, Nico got steak like Grady, and Chad and I got lobster. Before Brenda left, Grady had a question.

"Brenda, may I please have some cheese on my steak?"

"Sure, son. I'll be right back."

"Wait!" Chastity said from the other side of the table.

"Would you get some EXTRA cheese for me? You know I love cheese."

"Of course dear." Brenda walked off. Meanwhile, Grady was staring dreamily at Chastity. She noticed and blushed. He blushed and started eating again. But then she gave him a big, nervous smile.

_Ooh! Something's going on with them! _Yeah! I am totally setting them up!

"So, do you guys forgive me for being such a jerk before?" Chad asked my cast.

"MMM HMMM!" They all said with big mouthfuls of food. I gave Chad a hug and Portlyn stood up from her chair with an angry face.

"What is going on here? Are you two... _together!?_" Portlyn was obviously upset. I never liked her.

"Well, almost. But I told you Portlyn, me and you are only together on Mackensie Falls." Chad smiled at me. Portlyn sat down, still looking mad. Brenda came back and gave Grady and Chastity their cheese. Grady saw that Chastity was asking Brenda to put even more cheese on her steak than she had already put on for her. Brenda looked slightly anoyed, but did as she was told. Grady suddenly stood up from his chair, still chewing his food.

"Chas-is-y! Wew ew oh ouw wif meh?"

"What?" Chastity said. Grady swallowed his food and tried again.

"Chastity, will you go out with me?"

AW! That was so sweet! He asked her right infront of everyone!

Chastity blushed. "OK." she looked EXTREMELY happy now. And her and Grady just stared at each other for just about the rest of the time. When we were done eating, Grady came up to me.

"Thanks Sonny."

"For what?"

"For telling Marshall he could put the giant food utensils in your dressing room!" Grady said with a laugh. Nico chimed in.

"Yeah! Thanks Sonny!"

_A/N Ha! Two more chapters to go with the ending being Sonny! I am slightly new to Fanfiction, so could anyone please tell me what 'fluff' is?_


	8. The date begins

_A/N I REALLY like how this is coming along! OK, this is the part that you've all been waiting for, the first part of the date..._

**CHAD'S POV**

I was on my way to Sonny's house; super excited we were _finally _having a date. I got out of my super cool car and came to the front door of the apartment. I looked for her room on the fourth floor and saw her door number at last.

Room: 321. _Remember; do as I say, because for now, I'm the voice inside my head. _Right, do as you say... or, think.

I knocked on her door and her mom Connie opened it.

"Hello Chad! You've been wonderful on your show! Um, what brings you here?" she asked me.

"I have a date... with Sonny..." I said, trying to make it seem obvious, since I had flowers.

"REALLY?! Sonny didn't tell me that. I knew she liked you."

_Ha, even her mom thinks so._

"Mom! Out! Go to your room and watch Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny came out from no where and shouted at Connie. Sonny looks beautiful. She is wearing a yellow dress and yellow Converse.

"Yes dear. Have fu-un!" Connie said walking through a door.

"Sorry Chad. My mom's... weird."

_Say "aren't all moms?" It'll make her laugh. _"Aren't all moms?" she did laugh. I love her laugh.

"That sounded a bit more like the old Chad." She said.

_I'm still me. _"I'm still me."

"Yeah. And I did like the old you _sometimes._"

_Really!? Wait, don't say it like that._"Really, Sonny? Really?" _Oh, nice touch, that's definitely more like me._

"Well yeah. Sometimes you were all sweet. Now you're always sweet. And I like that." She gave me a big smile.

_Why didn't she like the old me? Maybe I should've been sweet before… Wait, don't say that! Just say, good. _"Good."

**SONNY'S POV**

Chad handed me the flowers and they were wonderful! Orange tulips, yellow lilies, and red roses.

"They're… the colors of the sun." he said shyly. How sweet! I smelled them and put them in a vase on my coffee table. He took me by the arm and we headed down the apartment hallway.

When we got outside, he was such a gentleman. He opened the car door for me, and closed it.

I really like this new Chad.

In the car, we didn't really say much. Once in a while, we would smile at each other nervously, and then (of course) blush. He seems to blush a lot. But I think it's really HOT!

I noticed some people with cameras outside. We came to a red light and three people went right in front of our car, each taking a picture of us. For a second, Chad and I couldn't see. Then it all was clear and the people were gone. The green light came on and we drove.

"Oh, that's great! The paparazzi saw us! We better take a different way." Chad said.

"Ok, you do the planning though. I don't even know where we're going." I said. We took a sudden turn onto a road that looked dark and creepy. I looked behind us and saw the paparazzi van drive down the street we were originally going to go on.

"They're gone." I said to Chad.

"Good. The last thing I want is the paparazzi not letting us go on our first date." Chad said.

Chad still sounds normal, but he acts sweeter than he used to. WAY sweeter. Oh my gosh! I hope he's taking me to a romantic movie! The old Chad, I mean 'THE Chad Dylan Cooper, would never do that unless he was in the movie. But one thing is for sure, I really miss our little fights we had everyday. They were fun.

I kind of felt sad now. Wait, was I missing the old Chad? Psh, no way. _OK, yeah, you were._ But I do really like this new Chad. And the old Chad and I would have never gotten together, because I'm too stupid afraid and shy to admit that I like him. _So you did like the old Chad? _Psh! What? OK, there is obviously no point in arguing with myself.

"Sonny, are you OK?" Chad asked me snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized I had been frowning.

"Uh, yeah! I'm… great." I said.

"No you're not." He said.

"Well, it's just I miss our little 'Fine! Fine! Good! Good!' fights.

**CHAD'S POV**

_She misses them too!? Dude! Start a pointless fight with her! _"Yeah, well I don't."

"Yes you do!" she said.

"No I don't! It meant I had to talk to _you."_

"Well if you don't like talking to me, then I won't talk to you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're good?"

"Oh, _you _are so good! Thanks Chad!" she almost hugged me but then remembered I was driving.

"Oh, hey, here we are!" I said as I parked. I got out of the car and opened the door for her again. I took her hand and led her into a nearby woods.

"Where are we going?" Sonny asked smiling.

_You'll see. _"You'll see." We came to a clearing. She gasped at what she saw.

"Wow!!!"

_It's all for you. _"It's all for you Sonny."

_A/N So, I decided to put a sort of cliffhanger! I know you want to see where he brought her! I KNOW you do!!!! I think it's so funny when people say "Oh my Chad!" lol! Then I say, "Really person? Really?"_


	9. The date continues

_A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have a lot of school work and housework! :p I have a number of good one-shot ideas, and I hope y'all will read 'em when I post 'em!_

**SONNY'S POV**

We were at the edge of a huge clearing. There was a pond in the middle of it with a boat in it, and fireflies flew all around. There was a small stage with lights and a guitar on it.

"Chad... This place is beautiful." I said.

"So are you..." he said shyly. I smiled at him.

"So what are we doing in this romantic place?"

"We're having a picnic. Then we can sit by the pond and the firflies."

"AW! That's so romantic Chad!" He took my hand and brought me over to the pond. In the boat was a picnic basket. He helped me get on the boat and then he did.

"This is the most romantic thing any guy has ever done for me Chad."

"What? How many boyfriends have you had?" he was so jeolous!

"Oh, about 9."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding!"

"Oh." he blushed with embarassment. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out two plates of... Spaghetti?

"AW! Spaghetti is so romantic! But, I have to ask, isn't it cold?"

"Oh. I didn't think that through..."

"It's ok. I like cold spaghetti." I had never actually tried cold spaghetti before. By now we were in the center of the pond. Fireflies flew everywhere. They were so wonderful. We both began eating our spaghetti. All we did the whole time was smile and stair at each other. Until Chad missed his mouth and got sauce all over his face! We both laughed and I took a napkin and wiped it off of his face. We continued to stair dreamily at each other until we were done. Then Chad had a big creepy but cute smile on his face.

**TAWNI'S POV**

Nico, Grady, Zora, and I decided to stay at Condor studios to eat dinner. We found out the Mackenzie Fall's people stay for dinner too sometimes. They weren't as bad people when Chad wasn't telling them to not like us. We were having lobsters again. MMMMMM.

**GRADY'S POV**

This lobster is AWESOME! I got three cheeses on it! Parmesan, cheddar, and blue cheese! Chastity got three cheeses too. Heheheheheheheheheh. Too bad my heart belongs to Maggie from first grade. I will always remember her not love, but obsession for cheese.

**CHASTITY'S POV**

"Brenda! Can I have some mozzarella cheese too?" I love cheese. Grady loves cheese too. Too bad my heart belongs to Austin from first grade. I'll always remember when he gave me my first cheese stick.

**NICO'S POV**

Dang! My scarf that I secretly bought in the girls section got in my butter!

**GRADY'S POV**

Oh my gosh! She just ordered another cheese!? There is no way she likes cheese more than me! Let's test her. "Brenda? Can I have two more cheeses?"

**BRENDA'S POV**

Ugh! These kids have gotta cool it with the cheese! "Sure. _Dear." _I said in an annoyed way.

**CHASTITY'S POV**

WOW! He is definatly better than Austin. I'll probably never see that kid again anyway. "Uh! Four more cheeses please!"

"Six cheeses!" Grady shouted.

"Seven chee-"

"Alright! I will just bring a whole cart of cheese!" Brenda shouted.

**GRADY'S POV**

This is AWESOME! "So Chastity. How about we go to the cheese steak warehouse for our date tonight?"

"YES!" she screamed. Everyone was looking at us like we were some sort of freaks. What ev people!

**SONNY'S POV**

"What?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you since you're done." he said. He took some small oars that had been behind him and rowed us to the edge of the pond. He got out and told me to stay in the boat and watch.

"Watch what?" I asked excitedly.

"You'll see." he said. He walked over to the small stage and picked up the guitar.

OH MY GOSH! He's gonna play the guitar for me!!!

"This is for _my _Sonny."

_A/N I think I have one more chap to end in Sonny... I think. I'll have to check. You guys give the sweetest reviews! I love you all so much! _


	10. Chad's a regular guy?

_A/N OMC!!! I'm SO sorry! My mom and dad took my laptop from me! :( I will try and update asap!!!!_

**SONNY'S POV**

I could not believe it. Chad Dylan Cooper... was playing a guitar... for ME! I didn't even know he could play the guitar!

I climbed out of the boat to stand infront of the stage and stare into those eyes.

Oh my gosh! What's he doing? Putting the mike infront of his mouth!? Chad can't sing! Can he?...

"I'm no superman  
I can't take your hand  
And fly you anywhere  
You want to go, yeah

I can't read your mind  
Like a billboard sign  
And tell you everything  
You wanna hear but

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero" Chad sang.

Oh my. He has... a wonderful voice. I-I can't believe it! Wait, did he just say he's an ordinary guy?

"I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero

Searching high and low  
Trying every row  
If I see your face  
I'll barely know, yeah

I put my trust in fate  
If you'll will come my way  
And if it's bright  
It's undeniable ,yeah

I'll be your hero

I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable  
I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
WIth heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero"

This beatiful song. So unlike Chad. He would never say anything like this. This isn't the real Chad.

"I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero

So incredible  
Some kind of miracle  
When it's meant to be  
I'll become a hero  
So I'll wait, wait  
Wait, wait for you

I'll be your hero"

This isn't the real Chad. This is all because of the spoon. He never really followed me. That's just what he thinks he did. I KNOW he never really liked me. Not until after he got hit. I can't go on dating him. He's not real!

"I, I can be everything you need  
If you're the one for me  
Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I, yeah I believe in destiny  
I may be an ordinary guy  
With heart and soul  
But if you're the one for me  
I'll be your hero

I'll be your hero  
I'll be your hero" He finished and that big cute but creepy smile had never gone away since we were on the boat. He got off the stage.

"Chad..." I couldn't hide my smile.

"Chad, that was amazing! I didn't know you could sing!"

"Thank you, Sonshine." Oh my gosh! Ever since I was 12, I've always wanted to date Chad Dylan Cooper! And I always dreamt he'd call me Sonshine! *Sigh* Oh my gosh I just sighed a love sigh out loud.

But all Chad did was chuckle. You gotta admit, there is still some old Chad in there... perhaps I'll give him a chance. But I still don't know if this is a prank, or if he will be the old Chad again and leave me heartbroken. But I won't let him break my heart. I'll find true love one day.

"Sonny?" Chad said, taking my hand. Oh. What is he doing? No, no, no! Not those beautiful eyes!

"Sonny ever since I met you, I wanted to know... Do you like me? Did you like me before I got hit?..." Oh, what do I say! Ummmmmmmm.....................

"U-uh....." U-uh?! Is that the best you could do Sonny!? Think! THINK!

"It's ok. You don't have to answer." he sounded disapointed. He's still looking me in the eyes! Oh... Those... Eyes. . . . . . .

"M-my favorite c-color is b-blue..." SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY!!!!!!!!!!

"OH! Oh my gosh! Um... I think we should talk about something else now..." I said. He was still smiling, not as creepy as before, and he chuckled at what I had said about my favorite color is blue.

"You... wanna go back on the boat? Or we could sit at the edge of the water. Or, if you want, I could, take you home..." he said. No! I don't wanna leave! Not even if this was as awkward as ever! Well... it is.

"Chad, how could I leave _this_? It's beautiful here. You just played the guitar and sang me a song. No one has ever done anything near this for _me._" I told him as we sat at the edge of the pond.

"What do you mean _me?_" he said.

"Well, no one has ever liked me enough to do something like this. I think a lot of people think I'm... annoying." Once again he was looking into my eyes. How can he do that without getting nervous!?

"Whoever thinks you're annoying, is an idiot. I obviously like you enough." I smiled at him. I rested my head on his shoulder. We said nothing for what seemed like the next ten minutes. Then I asked what time it was.

"10:13." he said looking at his watch. My mom said I had to be back at 12:00. Good. We have more time together. We rested on each other for quite a while. Then we were lying down looking up at the stars. Suddenly, I felt very tired.

**CHAD'S POV**

She was falling asleep. I wanted to lean in and kiss her. Soon I could tell she was asleep. I decided to set my watch to go off at 11:30. Then I snuggled up next to her.

_I never dreamed this would actually happy. I am snuggling, SLEEPING, with Sonny Monroe. _You are not that bad are you? _What!? No! I was SO not thinking of doing anything! Gosh! My inner voice is gross! _Just making sure, because I wouldn't have done it.

I closed my eyes my head against Sonny's. Happy dreams began to fill my mind.

~:)~

AH! Oh, just the alarm. Sonny was still sound asleep. I decided not to wake her. I stood up and stretched. Then I picked her up and carried her to my car. I gently put her in her seat and leaned over and buckled her. Then I got in on the other side. Smiling at Sonny, I drove away.

**SONNY'S POV**

I was having a wonderful dream about Chad. He was singing the song he had just sang me. He took my hand and we lifted into the air. Then we flew across the clouds while he still sang. It was great. Then I started to stir. I was barely awake. Was I... moving? Yes! I was in a car. Why? Last I remember, I fell asleep in the grass, under the stars, snuggled next to Chad Dylan Cooper. Ah... Then I heard Chad's chuckle. Suddenly I was fully awake, but I kept my eyes shut. I realized my hand was on Chad's shoulder. Hmm, let's have some fun, shall we? I moved my hand ontop of his head, then on his arm. I couldn't help but squish that muscular arm! Then I pretended to snore obnoxiously, leaving my hand on his arm.

"Sonny, I know you're awake." I heard him say. Darn! It's pretty hard to fool the 'greatest actor of our generation'. But instead of confessing, I snored even louder and even more obnoxiously.

"Sonny. Soooooooooonyyyyyyyyyy." Chad said.

"SONNY!!!"

_A/N Yay! I don't have to end any mor chapters with Sonny! OK, contest time! You guys review with a single word, I will pick ten-fifteen words I like best, and put them all in my next chapter! And the number one word will be used at least three times!!! GO REVIREW A RANDOM WORD!!!!!_


	11. Into the Elevator and Smashing Heads

_A/N Out of curiosity, do you guys like Chad's POV or Sonny's POV better??? Oh, and I have changed the summary for this! I've decided I will NOT do a 12th chapter until I've gotten 10 more Reviews! And I'll have to do the contest for the next chapter since I hardly got any words here people! :( It breaks my heart to see a bunch of people Favorite but never Review. :( Please, give me a whole list of funny words if you have to!!! And if you decide that you don't like the word you used first, feel free to send me a message! And, don't put Channy as your word, I'm already gonna use that later on!_

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny jumped and squealed at my sudden shout. She started laughing.

"Ok, you win! I'm awake!!!"

"So... why were you squising my arm?" I knew why, she wanted to feel my muscles. I just wanted her to admit it.

"Psh! I don't remember doing that! I must have been asleep." her voice was squeaky, she is a terrible liar. _Save it. You can use it against her later! _I decided to make a move.

"Sonny..." Then I picked her hand up and kissed it. She blushed more red than I have ever seen her. She turned her head away and opened her door.

"Bye... Chad..."

_Make sure you call her Sonshine. _"See ya Sonshine."

She quietly walked into her apartment door. _Follow her! Tell her you wanted to walk her in. Ugh, I've never been like this for a girl. Stupid Sonny. Stupid cute. _I got out of the car and ran inside. I caught up with Sonny as she was in the elevator, the doors were about to close but I put my hand in the way. She looked at me confused.

"I... wanted to walk you in." she smiled. Suddenly we were gazing in each others eyes. I lost myself in those chocolate pools. Then we were leaning in. But Sonny stopped herself and looked away, so I did too. _Why'd she stop?..._

"Does this elevator always go so slow?" I asked braking the silence.

"No. It's acting weird." She said quietly.

"Can I tell you a secret? I've watched So Random! ever since you came on. You're so funny! And a great actress."

"Ch-Chad... I need to tell you something..." she said not looking at me still. _Oh no. Sonny are you okay? _

"Sonny are you okay?"

"I-I... I..." she looked like she could cry. "I can't d-date you anymore, Chad..."

**GRADY'S POV**

Chastity and I were happily eating at cheese steak wearhouse.

"So Chastity. You look chees-a-licious." I said.

**CHASTITY'S POV**

Wow, that was cheesy... LOVE HIM! I giggled.

"And you look..." I tried to come up with a good cheese word but had nothing. Oh well. "Cute." He smiled his cute smile and ruined the moment by stuffing some cheese steak in his mouth. Oh well. I did the same. The after we both chewed, we began leaning in.

**GRADY'S POV**

Yes! My first kiss!!! We leaned in more, more and our lips crashed against each others. AH...

**TAWNI'S POV**

I was in my room at home looking in the mirror. I look good... I need to look fabulous though! I started to put on some make up when I remembered Sonny's date with Chad. It was 11:55, she would be home soon. I'm gonna see how it went! I snuck out my back door and hopped in my mom's car. LET'S ROLL!

**CHAD'S POV**

_WHAT?! WHY!? PLEASE SONNY! PLEASE! _"Sonny... Sonny why?" I asked, heartbroken.

"Chad... You're not real. I want the real you back. You only think that you followed me because that's what you would've done now. You only think that you like me. We can't stand each other! And then sometimes we have our sweet moments. You would never write a poem. You probably got some one else to write it. You would never paint a picture of me. You do not watch So Random!, and you would _never _sing and play the guitar." now a small tear came down her cheek.

_Sonny, no. Sonny I did write that poem, I did paint that picure. I wrote that song. I did follow you. I... do watch So Random!, but only because you're on it. You just don't know that I did all that before I got hit on the head. I never had the courage to send that stupid, cheesy poem. I never had the courage to send you flowers. I never had the courage to show you that ugly painting. And I _never _would have had the courage to ask you out, take you to that place that's been waiting for us for a long time, and-- wait, did you just say you miss me? I knew you liked me. How can you not?_

I didn't know what to say.

"S-Sonny. Sonny it's ok..." it was so not. She didn't like me? _That's because she likes the real me. Now I have to get back in control of my own body so I can tell her the truth! Let me out! _I can't.

"Son-" I was cut off because the elevator stopped, but we weren't at Sonny's floor yet. The doors didn't open. We heard a loud crack and immediatly we jumped into each others arms. We heard two more cracks. Three more. Five more and the elevator started falling. Sonny and I screamed and never let go of each other. We were floating in the middle of the elevator, getting closer to the ceiling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" we screamed.

"CHAD!!! OUR HEADS ARE GOING TO SMASH INTO THE--" The elevator smashed onto the ground and our heads hit the ceiling-- hard-- and then we fell onto the bottom of the elevator and came apart from each other.

"CHAD!?"

_A/N I hoped you like my random twist! I was planning on writing a one-shot about them getting stuck in an elevator, but I threw it in here! Did anyone see The Legend of Candyface? Mackenzie Stalls! LOL! And did anyone besides me notice that Chad was watching So Random!? I KNEW HE WATCHED IT! I was also disapointed that THE CDC remembered Zora's AND Grady's names! That is not Chad Dylan Cooper!_


	12. FIX THAT STINKIN' FLICKERING LIGHT!

_A/N AAAH! I'm so excited for this chapter! There has been so many different ideas of what will happen! Oh, I added to my Author Note chapter, so if you haven't read that seconf entry, go read it! Thanks to anyone who gave me words, or told me WORSE or NORMAL, or wrote a poem (which was only my sister so I have to use it. But it's good, **SISSY.**) So (drum roll please) the winners for words are...._

_1st place: **Lovely SOS** for the word **Goober**! _

_2nd place: **channylover101** for** Pineapples**!_

_3rd place: **Mlle. Madeline** for **Rock**!_

_4th place: **mirage888** for **Sasquatch**!_

_5th place: **SWACfan8649** for **Chuckle**!_

_I decided on only five winners, but I'll let **channygirl33 **__win sixth place for **Channy**, since I was already gonna use that! But it may not come up in this chapter, ok? And the winner for poems is..._

_**mirage888**, because her poem was good and the only one I got from you people! Your words will be in bold. So here's what you've been waiting for!... Oh, and now slanted is just thoughts, not voices inside their heads!_

**CHAD'S POV**

I felt my head, it hurt badly. _Where am I? _My eye sight was blury. I saw someone on the oposite side of this small room. _What? This isn't Sonny's dressing room. _Then I realized the person was Sonny and she had just said my name.

"S-Sonny?" I said. I rubbed my eyes and then I could see clearly again. All I saw was a super happy Sonny staring at me.

"CHAD! YOU'RE OK!" she launched into my arms and I fell from my sitting position to lying on the floor. _Ugh! Why is that light flickering! And why is Sonny on top of me?... _I sat up and gently pushed her off of me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Well I'm just glad you're ok!" she said happily.

"Why are we in a... elevator?" I ask looking around.

"Huh? What do you mean Chad?" she asked cocking her to the side_. Stupid cute Sonny making me smile when I'm hurt_.

"Why are we in an elevator? And why does my head hurt? And my bu--"

"You don't remember?" she asked sounding seriously concerned.

"Remember what?"

"Oh no... Chad, who are you?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper the greatest actor of our generation." I say with a smirk.

"Who am I?"

"Sonny Munroe. A _Random_... Why are you asking all these questions you already know the answer t--"

"What's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was in your dressing room, I turned to leave and somebody pushed one of those giant food utencils on my head, then everything went black..." Sonny's face looked hurt, surprised, and happy all at the same time.

"A-and, you don't remember anything after that?"

"Nooo."

"OH CHAD!" she leaped into my arms again. I **chuckled. **

"Sonny, what's going on?" she sits up and then makes that hurt, happy face again. _How does that make sense?_

"You are _Chad Dylan Cooper. _Three named, jerkfaced, jerkthrob!" she squeals.

"I thought you were happy I'm ok?"

"I just squealed."

"Oh, right. But normally when you call me names your cranky and stubborn, but you were saying them happily. And what did I do right now to deserve those names?" I say, pretending to be hurt.

"That's just who you are Chad." I ignore that and go on back to asking _why _I'm in an elevator... with that stupid flickering light!

"Sonny. WHY am I in an elevator with you? On the floor? Head hurts? You're all happy and depressed to see me?"

**SONNY'S POV**

_What do I say! If I tell him what he did and said before, he'll kill himself! And me! Oh, this will not be easy! _I hesitate.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Uh... Nothing... You're in an elevator... at my apartment..."

"Why?" he asks, annoyed that I'm taking so long.

"Uuuuh... my mom is a big fan of yours... and... wanted to... be the one to take care of you after you got hit!" _that was LAME! _

"Sonny. That is such a terrible lie. Besides, your voice is squeaky. You do that when your in denial."

"I am not in de-- I mean I am not in denial!" first I started with a squeaky voice then quickly changed to a deep un-Sonny like voice. I am a terrible liar!

"Sure Sonny. Wait, why isn't the elevator moving?" Wow, he just realized that?

"Uuuuuuuuuh. Well your head hurts, not only from the giant spoon, but the elevator broke when we were one floor away from mine. We fell, the elevator fell, and when it smashed, our heads hit the ceiling hard, and then we fell on the floor hurting our b--" I stop because he is giving me this look. "What?"

"You mean to tell me, that I am trapped in a dirty old elevator... with you." he asks. "I CAN'T BE STUCK IN HERE! I HAVE A LIFE UNLIKE YOU! I PROBABLY HAVE A MASSAGE TO GO TO! AHH!"

"Chad!" I yell trying to make him shut up. "Okay, first of all, I do too have a life! And second, your massage can wait!" I snap. He looks angry. He gives me a glare and walks over to the elevator door.

"Chad, what are you doing?" I ask, amused.

"I'm trying-- UGH!-- to get this-- Agh!-- stupid door open!" he is trying to open it with his fingers.

"Chad, you'll never get that open. And who knows, we could be under ground."

"UGH!" he gives up and glares at me.

"Told ya!" I say. He simply glares again and sits back on the floor. I do the same on the other side.

"Oh, God, SOMEBODY FIX THAT STINKIN' FLICKERING LIGHT!" he screams to no one. Then the light stops flickering.

"That was really weird." I say.

"Yeah, well Chad Dyaln Cooper has the magic t--" the light flickers once then turns out. Great. I'm afraid of the dark.

"This is all your fault Sonny!" _What?_

"WHAT? You're the one who has 'the magic touch'!" I shout glaring at him, even though he can't see it in the pitch black.

"It's your fault because you won't tell me why I'm stuck in this stinkin' elevator!"

"I did tell you!"

"Yeah but the first part was fake!"

"Was not!" I squeal. _Stupid denial voice! _

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"OK OK! I was lying! Gosh!." suddenly he starts giggling like a little girl. "What? Chad why are you giggling?"

"Y-you said gosh! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" _What? _Then he stops laughing and acts like that never happened.

"So you were lying! I knew I was right, Chad Dylan Cooper is always right." why did he have such a random giggle moment? I decide to ignore.

"I wish I had Potato." I say quietly. _(A/N Potato is described in my other story Five Boyfriends and a Boyfriend.)_

"Why do you want a potato?"

"No! Potato! He's my stuffed animal!" Chad started cracking up. Chad didn't know this, but I was enjoying every bit of this. _I missed the old Chad._

**CHAD'S POV**

_Sonny doesn't know this, but I'm enjoying every bit of this. For some reason I feel like we haven't faught in a few days. _I stand up and Sonny doesn't notice because we can't see.

"You are such a jerkfaced **goober**!" What?

"Really Sonny? Really?"

"What now!"

"Jerkfaced **goober**?"

"What's wrong with **goober**s?"

"Wait, I thought you called me a **goober**, so that must be a compliment." I say with a smirk, while she goes on about how **goober**s are bad if they're jerfaced, I stand on my toes and feel for the light. When I find it I tap it.

"-- so **goober**s are good, but not when they're jerkfaced and named Chad Dylan Coop-- what are you doing?" she asked, hearing the tapping noise.

"Uh, tapping on the wall."

"Why?"

"Why, does it bother you?"

"Well yeah."

"Then this will drive you crazy." I start banging on the light and right when I'm sure she's gonna yell at me, the light turns on.

"HA! Told you I have the magic touch!" I say with a smirk. She just stares at me and can't hide that cute little smile.

"Thanks Chad. I've never told this to anyone except my mom... I'm terrified of the dark." I should of known he would laugh and suddenly I wish the light was still off so I wouldn't have to see him laugh. _What was I thinking! Why did I tell him that! _Suddenly he calms down.

"I've never told _anyone _this..." Wow, he's serious. So I listen carefully and try to look like I won't say anything to anyone. Because I won't.

"Yes?" I say. Then he blushes slightly and looks away.

_A/N HA! I bet you wanna know what he said, huh? Oh I am goooood! Oh, and word winners, obviously I can't use all the words now! I will try and fit the rest into the next chapter! Love you all! Review Please! :D_

_~Moon~_


	13. A Memory I Don't Remember Having

_A/N I AM JUST SO HAPPY! I THINK TEARS COULD COME FROM MY EYES! Oh, **AngelKirstie**! You gave the sweetest, most nice-est, most kindest review I have EVA gotten girl! You and **channylover101** are my favorite peeps on FanFiction EVA! And **channylover**, I LOVED your little quotes! I am so using them in here! OK, this chappy is dedicated to **channylover101** and **AngelKirstie**! I LOVE YOU GUYS! AND, to the rest of you I love you too, but y'all need to review more please! And **VeVe2491**, I loved the time when you wrote UPDATE ASAP over and over about 100 times! That's all you ever write! OK, here's what y'all have been waiting for!_

**CHAD'S POV**

Was I really about to say this? _OH I HAVE TO! This could be the end! Here it goes... __OH GOD, why did I have to blush! CDC does NOT blush!_

"I... uh..." WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME! _Just say it!_

"I... I LIKE CUPCAKES! HOW ABOUT YOU?" _OMIGOD! WHY THE HECK DID I SAY THAT! _She gives me a seriously confused look.

"Chad, what the heck? And you told me once that you hated cupcakes."

"What are you talking about? Why did you bring up cupcakes?" _What's she babbling about? Did I say something about cupcakes? Nah, CDC doesn't forget what he just said! Wait.  
_

"Chad. You brought up cupcakes. You said 'I LIKE CUPCAKES! HOW ABOUT YOU?'" _What? I hate cupcakes!_

"Are you hearing things Munroe?"

"Chad. You. Said. You. Like. Cupcakes." She seems very frustrated. "Chad. Are you feeling okay?"

"Psh, no! I'm stuck in an elevator with you!"

"Chad I don't think you're okay. Maybe you should sit down or something." she comes over and puts her hands on my shoulders and pushes me down. I sit and look up at her, giving her a confused look.

"Why don't I seem okay, **Pineapple**?" _**Pineapple**?_

"Why did you call me **Pineapple**?"

"I-I don't know... I MEAN, psh, because CDC says what he wants?" _Oh, why did I have to make it sound like a question!_

"I think somebody's tired. Why don't you take a nap or something Chad."

"WHAT! CDC does NOT take naps on the floor in dirty elevators with no fancy comforters, pillows, or mattress!"

"Fine, but don't keep me up, because I'm extremely tired and am sleeping waaaaaaaay over here on the other side of the elevator away from _you!_"

"Fine."

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"FINE! Now I'm going to bed! It's like... wait what time is it?"

"How am _I _supposed to know?"

"You're wearing a watch Chad." _What? How did I...?_

"Sonny, I wasn't wearing a watch when I got hit on the head. WAIT! I wasn't wearing any of this!" I gesture to my clothes. She sits down on the other side. It's then that I notice, she is wearing an adorable yellow dress, which she wasn't wearing when I got hit on the head.

"Sonny! Did you- did you _change me!_"

"EW! No! You.... uh..."

"Alright, that's it! If you don't tell me exactly why I'm here, I will not let you sleep _Munroe!_"

"Chad! Y-you don't get it! If I tell you, I'm afraid you'll..." I can see sadness in her eyes.

"Sonny. What's wrong?" I say, softening up.

"I can't tell you. Will you please let it go?" she looks kinda upset.

"Fine. For now."

"Thanks." she smiles and takes off her small jacket to use as a pillow and lies down.

"Oh, it's 12:55." I say.

After about ten minutes, she is sound asleep. She keeps tossing and I feel bad for her. _NO! CDC doesn't feel bad for people! Aw, who am I kidding. Sonny is not just a person. She's Sonny. _I take off my big soft leather jacket and fold it into a square. I place it under Sonny's head beneath her jacket. She stops tossing and looks more comfortable. I go back to the other side and curl up. _This is so uncomfortable! UGH! I'll never get to sleep!_

**SONNY'S POV**

I wake up. _I wonder what time it is. _I crawl over to Chad who is sound asleep. He looks so uncomfortable. _Where's his jacket? _I look around and suddenly realize it's under my jacket. No wonder I had such a great sleep! _Aww! How sweet! He let me use his jacket and he has nothing! Even when he is asleep on the floor he's hot... _I pick up his wrist and see that it is 5:24. _Great, I still have to sleep on the floor more! At least my head is much more comfortable with Chad's soft jacket._ I crawl back over to the other side and lie down. I quickly fall asleep.

I start to have a dream. Me and Chad are standing on... Chad's eye? We are on the puple. We walk over to the beautiful blue iris pool of his eye holding hands.

"One. Two. THREE!" Chad shouts and we jump into the iris and start swimming. We laugh and talk and have lots of fun.

Then I wake up. I am facing the wall and no longer have Chad's jacket under my head. I am now cuddling it. _AH, it smells like Chad too..._I start to think about my dream_. _One thing I noticed in the dream was that Chad wasn't the sweet Chad I had been with a few hours ago, it was CDC, the jerkthrob who has the most wonderful sweet moments. I roll over and almost scream because Chad's face is right in front of mine. He must have rolled over here during the night. He is still asleep. Then I almost laugh because his hair is super messy. I lift his hand and check the time again. _9:03. _I don't feel tired anymore so I stand up and stretch. Then I lay down again. I just think for a while.

**CHAD'S POV**

_Dream_

"That does make sense... Alright I'll give the new Chad a chance." she said smiling at me.

_Phew. That was way too close. I almost lost her. I don't know what I'd do without Sonny. _Don't worry, I'll try and find a way to bring you back. _But you just told her you don't want the old you/me back. _Yeah, that's because you're a jerk. But I am just a voice of reason. _You _are Chad Dylan Cooper. _Thanks... me? _

"Oh thank you Sonny! Here I made you a picture." I handed her a picture I had painted of her. I thought I did quite well on it. She smiled at it, and gave me a hug. I blushed.

_She smells good... I never thought I'd actually get to **hug **Sonny Munroe... _I'll make it last for you.

She tried to pull out of the hug but I resisted. She didn't seem to mind.

_End of dream_

I wake up. That dream... It was a memory. But I don't remember that actually happening... Maybe I should ask Sonny... I suddenly realize that I am right next to her and she is wide awake staring at the ceiling. I decide not to startle her.

"KARATE! WAH!" Why did I say that! She squeals and sits up.

"Chad! What was that for?" she asks.

"I... I don't know."

"Chad. I really am starting to worry... Do you feel normal?"

"Yes. But I had a... a dream."

"About what?"

"**Sasquatch**! Wait! That's not what I meant! Well... You said 'I'll give the new Chad a chance.' and I don't know what that means... Then I thanked you, which CDC doesn't do. Then I gave you a horrible painting and we... hugged..." Her face was now white. She looked super nervous.

"Sonny? Was I... awake before the elevator crashed?" She was silent. For once Sonny Munroe wouldn't talk. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Chad.... You might want to look in a mirror." She totally just changed the subject--what?

"Why?" I go to whip out my mirror but it's not there. "Sonny where's my mirror!"

"I don't know! You didn't bring it! Here, I have a small one in my purse." she hands me a mirror and I peek in it.

"AAAGH! My beautiful hair!" she starts laughing. "You think this is funny?"

"HAHAHA, well yeah! You look hilarious!" I go to take out my comb but it's not there.

"SONNY! Where's my comb!"

"Hahahaha! You don't have that either!"

"OH YEAH! Well why don't you take a look at yourself Munroe!" I shove the mirror into her hands. She looks in and... smiles? Her hair is a mess!

"It's not that bad, Chad." She brushes her hair slightly with her hands and it looks practically normal. _WHAT! Why can't I do that! _I realize I'm staring at her beautiful hair but I can't stop.

"Chad are staring at me?" she says with a smirk.

"N-no..." I quickly look away. "I'm just angry that you can make your hair look good with out a comb."

"So you think my hair looks good?" she says still smirking.

"NO!" I answer too quickly. She gives me a "Psh" and let's me go.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" she suddenly says.

"What?"

**TAWNI'S POV**

I have just waken up because when I got to Sonny's apartment I was so tired I figured I'd ask her about it in the morning. After all, Tawni Hart need's her beauty sleep! Last night I noticed that Chad's car was parked there so I had figured he walked her in. Now I am confused because his car is still here. _I better go see what's up. But first... _I pull out my mirror and hairbrush and brush my hair for ten minutes. Then I take out my CocoMocoCoco lipstick and put it on perfectly. I walk in and go to Sonny's floor up the steps. I come to Sonny's door and knock.

_A/N I don't wanna use the words and stuff too much in each chapter until he gets REALLY bad! OOO, I made a poll! PLEAZ go vote on it! It's about this story! So, GO! GO! GO! And thanks again for the words! And **channylover101**'s quotes! :D And please people! If you give me more Reviews, I will go read your stories! I just work so hard on this and not many people read it, probably because there are so many chapters and not as many Reviews as it COULD have! :( PLEEEEEAAAAASE! I love ya guys! :D Oh, and I am deleting "chapter" 12, the Author's Note one! I just found out there will be an episode where Sonny pretends to be Grady's girlfriend, which is so funny because I've been thinking about writing a story like that for a while! But instead, Grady will get his heart broken and Sonny cheers him up. Then Grady asks Sonny out and she says yes because she feels bad for him. And then (duh) there will be a jealous Chad! So, should I write it? It could be like a two-shot or something...  
_

_~Moon~  
_


	14. Elevators Are Dangerous

_A/N AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SO SORRY! I had my laptop taken away from me. :( I snuck on my mom's to write this! YAAAAAY!_

**CHAD'S POV**

I wait for her to speak.

"We are such idiots!" she says, but she is still smiling.

"Correction: _You_ are such an idiot." I said smirking.

"Really, Chad? Really?"

"Yes really. Now tell me what you were gonna say!"

"Oh, right. We have cell phones!"

"Psh. I already thought of that." I lied.

"Yeah? Then why haven't you said anything?" she so didn't believe me.

"I wanted to torture you longer." I smirked at my awesome reply.

"Sure. Anyway! Call help! NOW!

"Ok, ok." I looked for my cell phone but it wasn't in my pockets.

"Sonny! Where's my cell phone!"

"Oh, uh, your cell phone? You must have left it in the car."

"What? Last time I was in a car was when I got to work... that... that day that I got hit... What day was that?"

"I meant to say, uh, it must have, uh, fallen out of your pocket when... Nico and Grady carried you in here!"

"Who's Pico and Granty?" _What's she babbling about?_

"Nico and Grady!"

"OOHOOHOOH Can I tell you a great poem?" _What am I saying?_

"Poem? What? Chad that's completely random. It has nothing to do with what we're talking a-"

**SONNY'S POV**

"Candy, dandy, chickens lay eggs, I like to hang my coat up on pegs. How many ticks go into a tock? Get out of my boat, it's starting to rock!" he cut me off. _I am so confused..._

"Chad! You're going nuts! I'll try my cell phone."

"Nuts? That is a FUNNY word! For a Random, you're pretty funny Munroe!" Did he just say that?

"I... I am?" I ask with hope that he was serious.

"Heh... heh heh. heh heh heh. HEHEHEHEHEHEH! You said AM! That is spelled the same as A.M.! HAHAHAHAHA! OK, seriously Sonny, I want to tell you something that I just love about you." I am so confused. He comes to me and takes both of my hands holding them infront of us. I get lost in his wonderful eyes again. Even when he's nuts he is cute.

"Ch-Chad, you should just go to sleep or something while I call for help." I try and pull away from his grip but he won't let go.

"NEVER! I won't sleep until I tell you this!" _This better be good._

**TAWNI'S POV**

Mrs. Munroe opens the door. She looks very upset.

"Hello T-Tawni." she says with sniffles. "Please tell me you've seen Sonny? I called her and called her. I think she's in trouble."

"Actually Mrs Munroe-" I started.

"Calll me Connie." she says.

"OK, Connie, I actually came here to see how Sonny did on her date. But, if she isn't here, then why is Chad Dylan Cooper's car outside?"

"IT IS!" Connie says, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but they didn't just get here, it's been there all night." I blurt that out and hope that Connie doesn't ask how I knew that. "I guess you haven't seen Chad either?"

"No." was her simple answer. Now I am secretly getting worried.

"Well... why don't we go out and look for her?" I ask.

"That would be wonderful. You know her almost more than I do. You'll probably be able to find her." she says. coming out into the hall with her elephant patterned pajamas on. _She looks rediculous! I can't be seen with her like this! _

"Uh, Mrs.- Connie? Why don't you get dressed first?" I ask, trying not to hurt her feelings. I may usually be bold and just tell people if they look bad, but I'm worried about Sonny and Connie seems upset enough.

"Good idea. I'll be right back." she says. She goes back in and it takes her about two minutes. She comes out and I see that she just changed pants and put on a jacket over night shirt.

"Alright, let's take the elevator." I say. Connie gives me a horrified look. "What?"

"W-well, when I was little, I got stuck in an elevator. I was alone and it just stopped and fell. I passed out, and when I woke up my arm was broken. I've never gone back on one. They aren't safe. I always told Sonny never to take the elevator either, because I don't want to risk it." _Wow, she's crazy._

"Uh, you take the stairs then."

"Alright, be careful." she waves and walks away. I press the elevator button and wait.

It seems like a long time so I check the clock on my phone. It's been eight minutes and it still isn't here! I press the button again. Nothing. I press again. Nothing. I jog down the stairs and see Connie waiting impaciently by the elevator.

"Where have you been?" she asks.

"I guess the elevator's broken 'cause it was not coming up." I say. Suddenly Connie's face turns from annoyed to horrified again.

"Oooh I told you they were dangerous!" she starts pacing, "Y-you don't Sonny is _stuck _in there, do you?" she looked very worried.

"I doubt it! Here, put your ear up incase they are, maybe you can hear them." I say, trying to calm her down.

"O-okay..." she puts her ear up, "Nothing. Thanks, now I know she isn't stuck in th- Wait! I just remembered my ears haven't been very good lately. You listen, I really do not want to risk it. Please?" I nod and put my ear up. That's when my face turns to shock. I hear what sounds like Sonny and Chad fighting.

"What's wrong Tawni?"

"Uh, I think... I think Sonny and Chad are stuck in the elevator."

**CHAD'S POV**

"Yes Chad?" Sonny said. She kept telling me I was crazy. I started to believe her. I think I just need to get off of this elevator. I am not sure what I'm trying to tell her. I could say I like her. No this is not the right time...

"Uh... What about your cell phone!" I scream. _Why did I scream?_

"Why are you yelling!" she yells back and pulls away from me.

"Because you need to get us out of here! I'm having the worst time of my life and it's all your fault!" Bad move.

"My fault? MY FAULT? I'm having the worst time of my life because of _you!"_

"I am DONE talking to you until we are out of here!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" she pulls out her cell phone from her purse.

"Uh-oh." she says. I almost ask "What?" then remember I am not talking to her.

"Chad? This is not good!"

_A/N Don't worry they get out in the next chapter! OOOO, I saw Falling For The Falls part 1 and 2! CHANNY IS ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Say "Me!" if you enjoyed Falling For The Falls! The "Puke" was rediculously stupid, but funny. :) I liked when he said "What could possibly be missing!" and tries to drink more water! Ok, review please!_


	15. HEY CHAD! I'm TOTALLY in love with you!

_A/N Hey, hey! Does anyone happen to like christian music? (not like gospel, like rock!) I LOVE it! OK, this just might be the LAST CHAPTER! DUH, DUH, DUH! BUT! There is... a SEQUEL! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!_

**SONNY'S POV**

"My uh, phone is, uh..." I expect him to yell at me and say to hurry up, but then I remember he isn't talking to me. He sends me a very mean glare.

"Ok, ok! My phone is... broken." I say. He stares at me in shock as if to say, "WHAT? WHY?" so I explain.

"Well... I had this chocolate bar in my purse and-"

"YOU HAD FOOD!" He screams suddenly.

"HEY! I thought you weren't talking to me! Now let! Me! FINISH!" his anger turns to shock again and he just stands there.

"I had the chocolate bar, and I guess it melted because it's all over the inside of my flippy cell phone. Now my cell won't turn on." I wait for him to yell but he says nothing. I look at him and he is making a face like he's about to charge at my purse and pho-

He runs over to me and grabs my phone and purse.

"HEY!" I screach. He flips open my phone to see the chocolate. Next he does the most disgusting thing I've ever seen a boy do. He licks the chocolate on my phone and once it's all gone he tosses the phone and digs through my purse. I'm in too much of a shock to do anything because I'm trying to figure out my emotion. Am I angry? Furious? Disgusted? Scared? Horrified? Annoyed? Freaked? Or wishing I was my cell phone 30 seconds ago? I decide to just sit down until I get out because there is nothing I can do. Chad is bananas. Chad is nuts. Chad is worrying me sick.

Right now he is licking the rest of the chocolate out of the wrapper and looking for anything else that might have gotten chocolate on it.

"Oh my gosh! I need to urinate!" He shouts. _Who says urinate?_

I fall flat on my face and sob.

"W-we're never gonna get out of h-here!"

**TAWNI'S POV**

I grab Connie's arm and pull her down the hall towards the staircase. We run down every floor until we get to the basement. That's when I hear Sonny crying. All I can help but wonder is _Why is Sonny crying? Did Chad hurt her? What's Chad doing now? _I run to the elevator and bang on the door.

"SONNY! Sonny, it's Tawni! We'll get you out ok?" I yell as loud as possible. The crying stops.

"TAWNI! OH TAWNI THANK GOODNESS! CHAD! WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Sonny is practically screaming with excitement.

"SONNY? It's mommy! I love you! It'll be ok!" Connie shouts through tears of joy.

"MOM!" Sonny yells. Suddenly I hear Chad making the weirdest noise ever.

"chkbluch chkbluch chkbluch!"

"Chad? What are you doing?" Sonny's sounds frightened. I'm starting to worry.

"I-I need to tell you something Sonny... Be-before I'm... Gone." he says.

**SONNY'S POV**

"Gone? W-what do you mean, Chad?" I am really scared for him now.

He comes closer to me. He looks like he is about to throw up and die at the same time. He get's inches away from my face and then stops. He just stares at me. And now, he faints.

"Tawni! Chad just fainted. Call an ambulance and get us out of here!" I shout as I kneel down to check on Chad.

~:)~

It's been ten minutes. I keep trying to wake up Chad but all I get is mumbled words. I can't fully wake him yet. I've tried so many things.

"Hey Chad! Some one's stealing your car!" "Hey Chad! Zac Efron is taking over Mackenzie Falls!" "Hey Chad! A man from... Fon...do...nesia is here and says you won a million dollars!" "Hey Chad! Your director died!" "Hey Chad! You're melting!"

Nothing will work! _I got it! This will just surprise him so much it will _have _to wake him up! _I know I'll hear about this a lot from Chad if it works, but I give it a try.

"Hey Chad! I'm totally in love with you." I'm not sure why I said that so calmy, it was too quiet to wake anyone one up. I try again.

"HEY CHAD! I'm TOTALLY in love with you!" He sits up instantly, startling me.

"WHOA!" He says, looking around, "Did you just say...?"

"Uh. I only said that to wake you up Chad."

"SONNY! The ambulance is here! And, did just admit you're in love with Chad? Finally!" Tawni says through the elevator door.

"I only said that to wake up Chad! And guess what? It worked!" I yell back.

"Sure Sonny. Or maybe you're too much of a chicken to tell me you love me while I'm conscious." Chad smirks.

"Chad, we can talk about this later. Right now, I am trying to get us out of this stupid elevator!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Now why is an ambulance here?"

"Don't worry! We're going to get you out of there!" A deep man's voice comes through the elevator, "Just stay against the back wall. We're prying open the door!"

**CHAD'S POV**

Sonny and I are against the elevator wall facing the door. We have been for a few minutes. Neither of us have said anything or even looked at each other, and it sort of bothers me. Even though it's only been like five minutes. All we hear is the terrible screech of the dudes outside prying open the door with a metal bar.

Suddenly, the door cracks. Sonny and I bolt up and stare. We can see the metal bar and a little bit of a person. The door opens a little wider every five seconds. As soon as the door is open six inches I rush over and help pull. Once it's open a foot, I grab Sonny's hand and slide out sideways. She does the same.

"We're... free." she says, grinning like crazy. Without thinking I grab Sonny and give her a big hug. At first she does nothing. Then she hugs back for a few seconds and lets go. She runs over to her crying-tears-of-joy mother and hugs her.

"Thanks mom." Sonny says.

"Eh-hem!" Tawni says, as if she did all the work.

"Thanks Tawni." Sonny hugs Tawni. Next thing I know, Sonny is hugging the three huge guys who were there to open the door.

"So, miss Tawni. Why did you call us?" one man asks Blondie. Blondie looks at Sonny as if she should explain, so she does.

"Um, well you see, I'm worried about my friend Chad here. He's been all goofy and crazy and scary and... I'm just worried." Sonny says.

"Uh, I feel fine Sonny." I say. Sonny whispers something long into the man's ear.

"Son, I need you to come with me." the man says when Sonny is done. He takes my arm and leads me towards the staircase.

"Um, why?" I ask, letting him pull me. He is too strong for me to pull away.

"You heard your friend, she's worried. We'll just take a few tests and ask a few questions. You'll be fine." He says.

_A/N I've decided on one more possibly short chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed this one! I personally liked it. I'll update soon! _

_~Moon~_


	16. THE END! Or is it?

_A/N HEY HEY! OMIGOSH! IT'S THE END! BUT there is still the sequel Luna, which I named after what channylover101 calls herself, and it also fits because Luna is like the opposite of Sonny. Get it? OK, are you ready for the LAST CHAPTER? I AM!_

**CHAD'S POV**

I walk into Condor Studios as happy as ever. Why? The doctor says that the shock from Sonny saying she loved me was like an electric shock and brought me back to life. Or in this case, brought me back to normal. I jog down the hallway to Sonny's dressing room. _Now it's time to make her confess that what she said was true. _I knock and Blondie opens the door.

"Hello, Pooper." she says, "Wait. Didn't you like die or something?"

"NO! You saw me come out of the elevator. I'm fine. And I'm also _not _here to see you. I came to tell Sonny that I was ok... AND make her confess that she really is in love with me."

"Really? I'm in! I don't know what's wrong with her that she would like you though..." Blondie makes a face like she's thinking.

"Hahahaha very funny," I fake laugh, "But I don't want your help. In fact, you'll probably ruin my awesome charms." I smirk.

"Whatever! Now, go find her, because obviously, she isn't in here." she shuts the door in my face.

I jog down the hall once again. Suddenly, I crash into something. Or some_one. _

"Sorry man." Skyler stands up and holds out his hand. I ignore it and stand up myself.

"Hey Sky, have you seen Sonny?"

"Yeah, she's in the caffeteria. Why, you wanna go smoochie-smooch her?" He makes kissy sounds and puckers his lips.

"EW! I would never do such a thing with a Random!" Skyler makes a weird face.

"What? You guys just went on a huge fancy date two days ago. Why wouldn't you make a move?" He punches my arm.

"Skyler, I do not know what you're talking about. Wait... Two days ago I went in Sonny's room and got hit by the spoon. Right?"

"Uh, no. Wait, didn't you say we weren't calling them Randoms anymore?" I am so confused.

"Dude. I think you should tell me everything that went on since I got hit on the head."

"Awright. Let's walk to the set." And that is when he tells me everything.

**SONNY'S POV**

"I'm pretty sure I've told everyone who knew, to keep what happened after Chad got hit by the spoon, a secret." I tell Nico, Grady and Zora. We're eating lunch in the caffeteria.

"But, I don't get it. Why don't you want him to know?" Grady asks me for the third time.

"Because... He'd probably be weirded out and not want to talk to me. Also, I told everyone that we should go back to being rivals. Even though I never liked being rivals."

"OK then," Nico shoves a bite of a gross cheeseburger into his mouth.

"I'm sure gonna miss those lobsters..." Grady says all sad like. "WAIT! What about me and Chastity! We still have a thing you know!"

"Well, I think it's sweet. So Chad and everybody else will just have to deal with it." I say.

"Thanks Sonny." Grady smiles.

"Yeah, well I still think Chad will find out sooner or later. Besides, how can we trust the Fall's cast?" Zora says, having a point.

"We can. They were all happy to because they like being rivals instead of sharing all there good food." I say.

"OK... But I'll be watching them." Zora says.

Tawni walks into the caffeteria and I wave her over. She sits down and looks at Nico in horror for a second because he is actually eating the caffeteria food. Then she glares at me.

"Oh come on Tawni, you can't still be mad at me." I say.

"Yes I can," she says, "You owe me! I want that lobster! Or that steak! Or that swordfish! You took that away from me!"

"I'm sorry Tawni. I'll make it up to you some how, I promise."

"We'll see about that!" she snaps.

Finally. Everything is back to the way it was before. Except for the fact that I will never use elevators again in my life. I should have listened to my mom. I am just so happy that we can all go back to being the same as always. Me and Chad rivals who occasionally get along. So Random and Mackenzie Falls rivals. So Random being jealous of the Mackenzie Falls food... And other things they have. It's all so... Perfect.

**THE END**

_A/N THAT'S IT! Is it all REALLY perfect? Hmm... Guess you'll have to find out in the sequel Luna! That will be posted sometime on Friday or Saturday, so get ready!  
~MOON~ :D_


End file.
